The Perfect Couple
by kimba kano
Summary: Fuzzy little yaoi story, Max/Tyson & Kai/Rei. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well Im sure its been done before, but I thought Id do it again! So get ready for Max/Tyson.   
THIS IS YAOI so if you don't like that then leave now, no biggy.  
My first attempt at fanfic, I just think Max/Tyson make such a cute couple. Please let me   
know what you think!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It had been a long hard day of training. Tyson was grumbling something about Kai as he   
walked through the door of the hotel room, he ambled over to the couch and flopped   
himself down with an 'ughff'. Max walked in soon after, he and Tyson were sharing the   
room.   
  
Max saw Tyson flopped on the couch and grinned, "Tyson, you look like a melted   
puppydog!" He walked over to the couch and sat next to Tyson, lightly kissing him on the   
cheek as he did so. Tyson made a mildly approving noise but didn't rouse.  
  
That's my Tyson thought Max. If he's not eating he's sleeping. Max leaned over a planted a   
wet kiss on Tyson's lips, he could feel Tyson grin beneath his kiss. The kiss lingered for a   
moment, both boys enjoying the moment. Max pulled away, he stared into Tyson's eyes   
before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Awww!" Tyson exclaimed as Max walked   
off.   
  
"You want something to eat Tyson?" Max called from the kitchen. Tyson jumped up from   
the couch, almost falling over in the process, "You bet I do!" he yelled and made for the   
kitchen.   
  
Max was just spreading peanut butter on some bread as Tyson walked in. Tyson walked over   
and hugged Max from behind, lightly kissing him on the neck. "You know, it's hard to   
spread peanut butter with you hugging me." said Max, giggling. Tyson unwound his arms   
from Max and grabbed a peanut butter sandwich, which he promptly shoved into his mouth   
whole.  
  
Max picked up and sandwich and turned to face Tyson, "So, what shall we do tonight? Want   
to rent a video? Go to a movie?"  
Tyson attempted to reply but all that came out was breadcrumbs and peanut butter.  
Max giggled at Tyson and took a bite of his own sandwich.  
  
A few furious chews later and Tyson was able to speak, "Actually there is something..." A   
devilish grin came over his face. He stepped forward and drew his arms around Max's waist,   
pulling the blonde boys face close to his own. They kissed briefly before Tyson leant his   
head to one side and suddenly licked the side of Max's neck. Max dropped his sandwich and   
yelped in surprised laughter. Tyson lingered there a moment longer, caressing Max's neck,   
before lifting his tongue.  
  
Settling his laughter Max took Tyson's head with his hands, drawing him back to eye level   
and promptly kissed Tyson full on the mouth. Tyson melted into the kiss as he let Max's   
tongue into his mouth.  
  
They drew apart suddenly when both needed oxygen, "You taste like peanut butter!" Max   
said smiling widely. Tyson laughed and hugged him tightly.  
  
Max started giggling. "What?" Tyson asked. Max leant backwards, still in Tyson's arms, and   
retrieved the ice cream from the freezer of the nearby fridge...  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************************  
HATE to do this to you guys, but that's as much as I can write in one sitting, hey if I get   
enough people wanting me to continue this thing then I will...like it or hate it, let me know   
what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

There doesn't seem to be a lot of Max/Tyson out there, so this is for anyone who likes that!   
My fav character is actually Rei, but so many people have written about him and much   
better than I can!  
Again, this is yaoi, if you don't like that ten don't read it, simple.  
Maybe I should have a disclaimer since I didn't in the first one...here goes...  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblades or any of these characters, I'm simply 'borrowing' them   
^_^  
This continues directly from chapter 1, hope you like!  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Tyson gave Max a quizzical look "What are you dong with that?" Max grinned and pushed   
Tyson backwards making him stumble and land on the table "Hey!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Max walked over to Tyson and removed Tyson's shirt before Tyson even had a chance to   
protest, he grabbed a spoon and reached for the ice cream, scooping off a small ball.   
"What the..?" Tyson was quite confused.  
  
Max lifted the ice cream laden spoon over Tyson's bare chest, gave the spoon a small jiggle   
and the ice-cream fell onto Tyson. "Ah! That's cold!" Tyson yelled, and started to squirm.   
Max was giggling hysterically and promptly placed his hands over Tyson's wrists, pinning   
him to the table. He leant forward and kissed a Tyson on the mouth before working his way   
down Tyson's neck in light kisses.  
  
When he reached Tyson's chest Max immediately began licking the rapidly melting ice   
cream off with his tongue, causing Tyson to start laughing, "That tickles Max!" Max ignored   
the protests and began making swirling motions on Tyson's chest, licking the last of the   
melting ice ream off.  
  
Once there was no more ice cream to lick off Max stepped backwards, releasing a squirming   
Tyson. "Ha!" Tyson yelled, jumping up pulling Max into him and squeezing him as hard as   
he could. Max wrapped his arms around Tyson, rubbing his back.   
  
Tyson leaned forward and stuck his tongue as far into Max's mouth as it would go. Max let   
out a small muffled 'eep', doing nothing at first letting Tyson's tongue massage his mouth,   
but soon his tongue entered Tyson's mouth, wrestling with Tyson's tongue.  
  
Max finally broke away when the need for oxygen became paramount, but the taste of   
Tyson lingered in his mouth for just a moment. Tyson was giving him a smitten smile.   
"Mmmmmm..." Max let out a sigh. "I better go shower." Tyson said and he stepped back   
from Max with a parting kiss.  
  
Max watched him leave the kitchen, admiring his young lovers smooth body, with a large   
grin on his face.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sorry if that was a little short...  
Hope you enjoyed, its kinda a complete mini-episode (how do you end something like this?)   
maybe if people want I'll continue it, maybe some KaixRei...mmm, I don't know...(shower   
scene?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go chapter 3.   
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate each and every one of you.   
Disclaimer: pfffph, Im sick of hearing this, too bad, no more disclaimer.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
As Tyson walked off Max sighed and walked into the living room to watch some TV. There   
was some show about cats on, but he wasn't really interested.   
  
As he heard the shower start the phone rang. It was Rei. "Hey Rei!" Max said in his cheerful   
manner.   
"Kenny, Kai and me thought we'd go to the arcade, you and Tyson wanna come?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure!" Max replied "Tyson's just taking a shower, we'll meet you outside OK."  
  
"OK." Rei replied.  
  
Max walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Hey, Tyson once your ready   
we're going to meet the others outside and go the arcade."  
  
"OK, can you go get me a clean shirt?" Tyson yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Max walked over to Tyson's suitcase and fished around until he found a blue shirt. He liked   
the shirt, he thought Tyson looked cute in it.  
  
Max walked to the bathroom and opened the door "Here you g..." Max stopped and grinned.   
He stood transfixed, his eyes drinking in the sight of his lovers wet body. "Thanks..." Tyson   
said getting out of the shower "...just put the shirt anywhere." Tyson looked over to see   
Max staring at him. Max blushed slightly.  
  
A cheeky grin flashed over Tyson's face and he walked over to Max. Still dripping wet he   
wrapped his arms around his blue eyed beauty and pressed his wet body to Max. "Hey!"   
Max said, grinning broadly, not trying to stop Tyson.   
  
Max leaned forward and kissed Tyson softly on the mouth. Tyson reciprocated, lightly   
licking Max's upper lip. Max let out a purr and slid his tongue into Tyson's mouth, moving it   
gently back and forth, to Tyson's delighted moans. They parted to breathe, but Max   
continued planting light kisses on Tyson's smiling lips.  
  
Max ran his hand through Tyson's wet hair and giggled "You'd better dry off." Tyson   
grinned, kissed max lightly on the forehead and pulled away, wrapping a towel around his   
waist.  
  
Max stood and watched as Tyson dried himself off and dressed. A large smile was on his   
face the whole time, as he absorbed every detail of Tyson's body.  
  
Once Tyson had dressed they walked outside to find Rei, Kenny and Kai waiting for them.   
Rei looked at Max with a slightly bemused expression "Why are you all wet Max?" Max   
blushed, he hadn't realised how wet Tyson had made him. "Uhhh, accident with..some   
water..." Max stammered. Tyson laughed "Its ok, you'll dry off in no time Max!"   
  
Max and Tyson walked together to the arcade, with Kenny clutching Dizzi behind them and   
Rei and Kai in front. Rei and Kai were holding hands, this made Max smile, he'd always   
thought they made a cute couple.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Well, hope you liked that one. I kinda lost my verve while writing but I think it ended up   
okay. I tried to avoid clichéd shower scenes, so I hope that still worked!   
Please review if you liked it, or didn't like it, or just have something to say!  
Hmmmmm, Im thinking maybe a bit of action at the aracade...muahahaha...maybe Ill   
add some scenes especially for KaixRei...we'll see... 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter you finally get some KaixRei. Enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Kai and Rei walked together holding hands. Rei was actually a little surprised Kai would let   
others see this act of kindness, he figured Kai must have been in a good mood today.  
  
Rei glanced over at Kai, admiring his strong features. Damn, he'd have to stop doing that in   
public, he'd already ran into a hotdog stand the day before, after looking at Kai instead of   
where he was going.  
  
They reached the arcade and Tyson immediately ran to the milkshake bar and ordered 3   
milkshakes and a sundae, Max followed him patiently, never far from the raven-haired boy.   
Rei smiled, He'd always thought Tyson and Max made a cute couple.  
  
Kenny sat next to Max, and immediately opened up Dizzi and began typing. Kai squeezed   
Rei's hand indicated he was going to talk "I'm going over to the Bey-Stadiums." Kai said in   
level tones. Rei nodded and watched Kai walk off with a sigh. Rei went and sat next to   
Tyson who had his mouth full as usual. "Wheres Kai?" Tyson managed to say between   
mouthfuls.   
  
"Went to do some blading." Rei replied.   
  
Tyson smirked "Probably going to pick-on unsuspecting kids." Rei hadn't thought of that.   
"Mmm, I might go check on him." Rei said getting up.  
  
After searching for quite a few minutes around the blading stadiums he couldn't find Kai.   
He wasn't worried, but did wonder where Kai had gone. He decided to search again in a   
few minutes after getting some air in a nearby park.   
  
As he walked through the park his mind wandered to Kais beautiful crimson eyes, he   
grinned to himself. He stumbled on a rock sticking out the cobbled path and fell over. 'Oh   
man, even when Kai's not here he distracts me.' Rei thought, annoyed at himself.  
  
"Need a hand?" someone said in a slightly mocking tone, Rei looked up and saw it was Kai.   
Rei blushed. "Uhhh, yeah, thanks." Rei said taking Kai's hand.  
"What are you doing here anyway, Kai?" Rei said "I thought you were at the bey-stadiums."  
"I was, but there was only kids there, no fun beating them so I came out here." Kai said   
flatly.  
"Well I'm glad I found you." Rei said.  
"Miss me already?" Kai said, slightly amused.  
There was no one else in the park so Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pulled   
him close, kissing him lightly on the mouth.  
Smiling happily Rei asked "Shall we head back?"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Muahahahaha, I know this was a somewhat uneventful chapter but I promise it's only lead   
up for the next chapter which will be much more KaixRei! ^_^  
As always pleeeeeeease review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, let the fun begin...  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Kai grinned slightly and stepped back taking his arms from Rei's waist.   
  
Grabbing Rei's arm Kai ran in to the nearby shrubbery. Rei was slightly surprised, but knew   
Kai well enough to not ask any questions just yet. After walking through quite a lot of   
undergrowth (or what seemed like it to Rei) they emerged at a small grassy clearing with a   
fountain in the middle. The fountain has stopped flowing some time ago. The clearing was   
completely surround by trees.  
  
Rei admired the natural beauty of the spot for a moment before turning to Kai. Kai was   
grinning wolfishly. He squeezed Rei's arm lightly and in one swift motion pulled him close,   
wrapping his arm around Rei's waist.   
  
Kai gazed into Rei's beautiful amber eyes for just a moment before leaning forward and   
plunging his tongue into a slightly surprised Rei's mouth. Rei's knees almost gave out from   
beneath him.   
  
He managed to reach his hands underneath Kai's tanktop and let his hands feel Kai's   
muscular back. Kai moaned and somehow forced his tongue deeper, tasting every part of   
Rei's mouth. Rei let his tongue respond to Kai's every move, gently rubbing the underside   
of Kai's tongue.  
  
They separated gasping for air but before Rei could catch his breath Kai reached over and   
pulled off Rei's shirt, and in one fluid motion pushed him onto the ground, straddling his   
chest. He pinned Rei's hands to the ground with his own.   
  
Rei lay there grinning up at Kai, while Kai looked down hungrily at Rei's smooth chest.  
  
With a light growl Kai leant down kissed the side of Rei's jaw, making Rei let out an   
involuntary moan. Kai continued kissing Rei in continuous light kisses, working down Rei's   
neck onto his chest.  
  
Kai reached Rei's nipple where he lingered, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth to   
taste it.  
  
Rei's world was a haze of pleasure, Kai knew exactly how to drive him mad and showed no   
signs of stopping.  
  
Kai's kisses eventually found their way down to Rei's stomach, it quivered under Kai's lips.   
Rei's body tensed in pleasure as he moaned under Kai's touch.  
  
Just as Rei thought he was going to explode from pleasure he heard Tyson's voice in the   
distance yelling "REI, KAI."   
  
Kai raised his head and smirked.  
  
"Looks like that's enough for now." He said as he got off Rei.  
  
"Ugh!" Rei exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, putting his shirt back on. He was going to   
kill Tyson later.   
  
He walked over and gave Kai one last kiss, Rei pressing his lips firmly against Kai's, before   
they both walked back through the shrubs to the main path.   
  
They ran into Tyson almost right away. "There you guys are! The rest of us are heading   
back, I spent all my money on milkshakes!" Tyson gave them a goofy look.   
  
"Rei, why is there a twig in your hair?" Tyson asked as he leant over and retrieved a small   
twig from Rei's hair. Kai smirked. "Oh, how'd that get there?" Rei replied, knowing full   
well.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Hahahaha, Tyson sure knows the most inappropriate time to interrupt! ^_^  
Anyway, hope, you liked...I kinda realised it was a bit similar to the earlier Max/Tyson ice-  
cream scene, but what can I say, its fun to write!  
What next, more Max/Tyson or more Kai/Rei, I don't know...we'll see!  
If you've read this far then PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't really have much to say so Ill dive right in.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was now night and Kai and Rei were preparing for bed.   
  
After the park they had headed back to the hotel, where they watched some TV and ate   
pizza for dinner, Tyson making a pig of him-self as usual. They were turning in early so   
they'd be rested for another hard day of training.  
  
Rei was staring out the window at the full moon; light wispy clouds were drifting across it.  
  
He was wearing a simple white shirt with black silk boxers. His hair was tied at the back in   
a lose ponytail.  
  
He felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.  
  
It was Kai.   
  
Rei turned to face him.   
  
Kai was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.   
  
Rei smiled.   
  
He always liked it when Kai wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was wearing the silk boxers with   
little ducks on them that he knew Rei liked.  
  
They stood at the window and held each other for a moment, Rei enjoying the warmth of   
Kai's chest, Kai enjoying holding Rei in his arms.   
  
Rei's head was resting on Kai's shoulder, his nose pressed into Kai's neck. Kai was gently   
stroking his hair with one hand.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in another room...  
  
Tyson lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking about anything in   
particular. Though he did notice a small crack in the plaster near the wall.  
  
"Are you ready yet Max??" Tyson yelled irritably.  
  
"In a second!" Max replied from the bathroom.  
  
Tyson sighed and rolled over onto his stomach so that he was facing the bathroom door.  
  
In a puff of steam the door opened to reveal Max standing there grinning at Tyson wearing   
nothing but some orange boxer shorts. He grinned at Tyson again and slipped on a green shirt.  
  
Tyson started at Max for a moment. He could feel himself becoming aroused. He suddenly   
became very aware he was only wearing a pair of y-fronts.  
  
Max looked down a Tyson and almost giggled. Tyson didn't seem to know what to do with   
him-self. With an involuntary laugh Max leapt down, landing on top of him.  
  
Tyson groaned and wrapped his arms around Max's waist. Max was still slightly damp from   
the shower he'd just taken, and he smelled of fragrant soap. Tyson let his head rest close   
to Max's, taking in the pleasant scent.  
  
Max too lingered, laying on top of Tyson's bare chest. Feeling his warmth.  
  
In unison, and without speaking a word they drew their eyes level and kissed lightly.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kai wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there. He didn't much care either. He didn't   
often get a chance to be this close to Rei.  
  
Kai loved to stroke Rei's hair. It was so smooth, and soft.  
  
He shifted the position of his head and kissed Rei lightly on the forehead.  
  
With an impish grin he reached his arm down to Rei's legs and hoisted the raven-haired boy   
into his arms. If Rei was surprised by the move he didn't show it.  
  
Carefully carrying Rei, Kai walked over to the bed and placed him gently on it.  
  
Rei was staring up at him. His eyes fixed on Kai.  
  
Kai leant down and kissed Rei firmly on the lips. Rei purred and reached his arms up,   
clutching at the back of Kai's head, never wanting the kiss to end.  
  
Without even realising how it got there Kai felt Rei's tongue in his mouth. The familiar and   
welcome warmth slowly moving back and forth.  
  
Kai moaned, his hands reaching under Rei's shirt.  
  
With a rolling motion Kai landed on the bed beside Rei, with Rei somehow ending up on top   
of him. Their kiss had ended in gasps but Rei looked hungry for more.  
  
Kai signalled Rei to pause for a moment. He then reached up and pulled off Rei's shirt,   
letting his hands slide over Rei's perfect skin.  
  
Rei grinned down at Kai and said "I have an idea..." He trailed off as the reached into the   
bedside table to retrieve something.  
  
Kai gave Rei a puzzled expression.  
  
Rei swung back over Kai holding a can of whipped cream. Kai managed to get out "Oh no   
you don..." before Rei quickly reached down, grasping Kai's leg. In a swift motion he   
squirted the cream from just above Kai's knee up to his inner-thigh.  
  
Kai exhaled, rolling his eyes.  
  
In an action just a swift as the first Rei leant down and began licking the cream off Kai in   
long catlike motions.  
  
Kai moaned and did his best not to squirm as Rei's tongue ran up his leg.  
  
As the cream vanished Rei let his tongue run more slowly up Kai's leg in precise indulgent   
motions, stopping only when he reached the boxer shorts.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Max would have giggled but Tyson's tongue was in his mouth. Tasting him, forcing it   
deeper.  
  
Like his hunger for food Tyson's taste in Max never seemed to be satisfied. With a reluctant   
effort Max withdrew Tyson from his mouth so that he might breathe.  
  
Both slightly panting they started into each others eyes, completely smitten.  
  
Max snuggled into Tyson. Resting his head on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson rested his own head   
behind Max's, kissing the back of Max's neck.  
  
This tickled Max and he would occasionally let out a light giggle as Tyson continued to   
caress the back of his neck.  
  
"We should get some sleep you know." Max managed to say.  
  
"MMhmmm..." was all Tyson could manage while still kissing Max on the neck.  
  
"I mean it." Max said, rolling over, guiding Tyson's head next to his on the pillow.  
  
They kissed softly, and lay there.  
  
They were face to face, gazing at each other. Not quite kissing as their lips barely touched.  
  
That's how the fell asleep, the security of the others warm breath on their face, their arms   
holding the other close. Their bodies entwined.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kai and Rei were now hugging. Rei's head rested on Kai's chest, he could hear the muscular   
boys heartbeat. Kai let his chin rest on the top of Rei's head. One arm draped protectively   
over him, the other stroking his beautiful hair.  
  
Kai's leg was still slightly sticky, but he didn't mind.  
  
He could tell Rei had fallen asleep. But he stayed awake. Content.  
  
Even if the world fell apart tomorrow he didn't mind, He and Rei would always have this   
perfect moment.  
  
With that thought he hugged Rei closer to him, and without even realising it he began to   
doze off.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Well there you have it. I felt bad about not updating for ages so I thought Id give you an   
extra long chapter. If you want more then reviews are always the best way to motivate me.   
~_^  
Oh and dont ask what it is with me and food. I dont know myself. Maybe Im hungry when I  
write or something. 


End file.
